


Tattooed

by Tigerwolf890



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Tattoos, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolf890/pseuds/Tigerwolf890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides to get a tattoo he asks Scott to come along but can't due to a date with Kira so he asks a certain sourwolf, what can happen? read and find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattooed

Chapter one

Stiles Pov:

I was in my room, searching about tattoo's on my computer because I finally decided to get one, even though my fear of needles is still there, but it was time to grow up and act like a seventeen year old.I flipped through several pages on Google and I finally found the perfect one. I printed out the tattoo picture and went to make an appointment with the same guy that did Scott's.

"Hello, thanks for calling Jim's tattoo parlor, How may I help you?" The soft-spoken woman asked.

"Yes, I would like to make an appointment for today, to get a tattoo done." I replied.

"Okay, what is your name please?" She asked.

"Stiles Stilinski." I responded.

"Okay, we have a 2:30 is that okay for you sir?" She asked, waiting for me to reply.

"Yes, thank you." I said.

"Your welcome, see you at 2:30, Have a nice day." She said, and we hung up.

I decided to call Scott to see if he wanted to come with me, I dialed the familiar number and it started ringing. He picked up on the third.

"Hey Stiles, What's up?" He asked, cheerfully.

"Nothing much, I decided to get a tattoo done today, Do you want to come with?" I asked, hoping he said yes.

"Sorry man, Kira and I are going on a date today or I would."He said, sounding guilty.

"It's okay bro, Have fun on your date." I said.

"I will, but you better come over and show it to me." He said, laughing.

"For sure, talk to you later." I said.

We hung up. I didn't know who else to ask, Lydia was at her dad's for the summer and Malia is spending time with Peter, to get to know him better as her father. I could ask Derek but he would just rip my head off, but there was no one else, so I took my cell-phone back out from my pocket and texted the sourwolf.

Hey sourwolf, I was wondering if you would go with me to the tattoo parlor, so I don't have to go alone-SS

He replied instantly.

Can't you ask Scott, I'm busy-DH

Scott is taking Kira out on a date, I just want the company and this is my first time getting one done-SS

Okay fine, what time is the appointment?-DH

At 2:30, so in an hour-SS

Okay, I'll just pick you up-DH

Ok thanks dude-SS

Your welcome, but don't call me dude-DH

I just chuckled at his text, I still had an hour before he would come and get me so I just messed around on my computer and played Call of Duty against this one person who lived in Santa Monica, California, which I kicked his ass. The hour had passed by quickly and before I knew it Derek pulled up in front of my house beeping his annoying horn.

"Thanks for going with me." I said, sliding in his car.

He just nodded.

The whole car ride was silent the whole time and when we arrived at the parlor, but Derek looked at me twice, which was weird.

I walked up to the front desk

"My name is Stiles Stilinski, I have a 2:30 appointment with Mike." I told the woman.

"Ah yes, please fill out this paperwork, he is finishing up with someone and then he'll come out to get you." She said, handing me a clipboard.

Derek and I sat down and I filled the paperwork out, which was 2 pages long. After I was done I handed her back the clipboard.

"Does it hurt at all?" I asked Derek.

"It depends, how good is your pain tolerance?:" He asked.

"About 5/10." I responded, swallowing the lump in my throat.

I was now scared thanks to grumpy pants.

"But it's different for everyone." He replied.

The guy called my name, I gave Derek a look. He sighed and followed me back to the small area.

"Hi, my name is Jim, do you have a picture of the tattoo you wanted?" He asked, slipping gloves on.

"Yeah, it's a sign." I said, handing him the crinkled paper.

"Oh that's cool, what does it mean?" He asked.

"Love and Loyalty." I replied, quickly.

"Awe, is this for a special someone?" He teased.

"No." I said, instantly.

Derek just gave me this look, knowing I was lying.

"Okay first thing is I will trace it on carbon paper and then trace it again to make a reverse image, then we can get started." He said, as I sat in the chair. Derek sat in the next one beside me. I breathed a puff of air, which meant I was nervous. I watched as he traced the drawing and it was pretty good, I just hope this doesnt cost me an arm and a leg.

He finished it up and came towards me.

"Okay, where am I putting this at?" He asked.

"Starting below my neck ending in the middle of my back." I replied, as he nodded.

"Are you sure Stiles, it might hurt?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said.

He nodded and cleaned my back to sterilize the area so it was clean to start, he placed the blueprint below my neck and started outlining the picture and stopped every so often but before he started the needle he applied some petroleum jelly to help the needle move better, he started the foot pedal again and started outlining the he went over the bone, I hissed in pain. Derek took my hand which I was surprised but gave him a smile in return but my heart was beating fast.

"How are you doing Stiles?" Jim asked, nicely.

"Okay, it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be." I said, honestly.

He chuckled lightly." Yeah it's nerve-racking when you never done this." He said.

"I agree." I said.

I lived through the outlining and him putting the ink on, it was now time for the coloring and shading. He applied more jelly so it wouldn't bleed.

"Okay Stiles, I'm starting now, it might hurt just a little." He told me.

I squeezed Derek's hand for comfort as he started coloring it. I hissed when he reached the one side of my back.

"Sorry." Jim said, feeling guilty.

"It's fine, I'll be okay." I reassured him.

He continued to color the design and I just sat there my face showing pain, Derek looked amused and I gave him a glare.

Jim was finishing up the shading, and I was glad, this shit was painful but I was a brave soldier. After he was done I looked at it in the mirror.

"Wow, this looks cool." I said.

"Yeah, it does." Jim and Derek said.

"So how much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Linda will take care of that out front, you were a brave little toaster." Jim mocked, laughing

I just smirked. "Thanks, a lot." I said, shaking his hand.

"Come back anytime." He replied.

"I'm good for now." I said, shaking my head laughing.

He nodded and Derek followed me out to the front desk.

"Stiles your total is $220.00." She replied.

"Wow." I said, astonished, handing her the money.

"Yeah their expensive." She replied.

"Your change is $5.50, thanks for coming." She said.

I nodded and headed out to Derek's car, my back hurt.

"So do you think you'll get another one?" Derek asked.

"Not for a while, that did hurt." I said.

"It will, it's a needle puncturing your skin." He pointed out.

"I know that." I said.

"Stiles when I grabbed your hand back there, why did your heart start beating fast?" Derek wondered.

"Because I was scared." I said, instantly.

"Stiles, you're lying." He said.

"No I'm not." I said.

"Come on, tell me the truth." Derek pleaded.

"Fine, I did it because you grabbed my hand." I blurted out, yelling.

Derek was stunned but didn't talk the rest of the ride home. We reached my house and Derek pulled up to the drive way.

"Thanks for going with me, want to come in for a while?" I asked, politely.

"Yeah, we need to talk." He said.

"Derek it didn't mean anything." I said.

"Why are you lying to yourself, I'm a werewolf remember." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Dammit." I muttered.

We sat on the couch.

"So tell me the truth." Derek said, staring at me.

I sighed."You don't want to know the truth." I said, sighing heavily.

"Trust me, I do." He said, smirking.

"Fine, the reason my heart starting beating fast when you touched my hand is because I like you." I managed to get out. blushing madly.

"Was that so hard?" He asked.

"Wait you knew how I felt about you." I said, shocked.

"Yeah. I started smelling your attraction towards me when we started having pack meetings, when the alpha pack came to town." Derek replied.

"Well what do you think?" I asked.

"I like you to, why do you think I came with you today and held your hand." Derek replied.

I can't believe he likes me.I thought to myself.

"So what does this mean for us?" I asked him.

"Well we can give this thing a try it's up to you." Derek said.

"Well duh." I said laughing.

He laughed at me. I moved closer to him but hissed at the pain that went straight to my new artwork.

"Your going to hurt for a couple of weeks, why did you get the tattoo meaning Love and Loyalty?" Derek wondered.

"Because of the pack and you. Were all loving towards one another and loyal and your always there for us...including me." I explained.

"Wow, that's awesome." Derek said, smiling.

"Wow, you actually smile...Call the media Derek Hale just smiled." I said, joking.

He just growled at me playfully and pushed me down on the couch.

"Why did you do that for?" I asked, looking at his mouth.

"Because I wanted to do this." He said, capturing me into a kiss.

Wow I can't believe I'm kissing Derek Hale, but it was wonderful. I reciprocated the kiss instantly and he slipped his tongue into my mouth which was very warm.I ran my hands through his hair has he left trails of kissed over my mouth leading down to my neck, leaving a mark on me and went back to kissing my mouth. I needed air afterwards so we pulled away.

"Wow, who knew you could kiss." I joked.

"I have many talents." He smirked.

"Can't wait to find out." I said, and continued to make out.

Derek left a bit later and Scott came over.

"hey bro, how was it?" He asked.

I lifted my shirt up and showed him

"Wow, what does it mean?" He asked, curiously.

"It means Love and Loyalty, I did it for the pack and Derek." I said.

"Derek?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah i finally told him how I felt." I said.

"Great, so you're dating now?" He asked me."

"Yeah." I said, happily.

"Good for you." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

Scott left afterwards and I got ready for bed, Derek came through my window as I slipped under the covers.

"Hey, didn't know you were coming over." I said.

"I can leave." He said, getting up.

"No, stay." I said, patting the seat next to me.

He slipped down to his boxers and slid in bed with me.

"Goodnight, Derek." I said, laying on him, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, Stiles." He said, and wrapped his arm around me.

We fell asleep and I was content. Who knew this would have happened but I was happy.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments
> 
> http://tattoojockey.com/tattoo-design/10413/love-7-tattoo-design.html Stiles tattoo


End file.
